Manually setting capture settings of one or more image capture devices may be difficult and time consuming. Manually setting capture settings of one or more image capture devices may result in battery loss of the image capture device(s). As image capture devices become smaller, physically interacting with buttons or touchscreens of the image capture devices to configure the image capture devices may become more difficult. Facilitating a user to more easily set capture settings of image capture device(s) may encourage the use of the image capture device(s) by the user.